


Мы ударились о землю, повторяя рассказанные прежде истории

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Future - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роланд и Катберт, ночь перед битвой на Иерихонском Холме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы ударились о землю, повторяя рассказанные прежде истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we hit the ground running on empty stories we've been told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599278) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> пре канон, название взято из песни Alkaline Trio. Все принадлежит Стивену Кингу. Я очень надеюсь, что вас не удручит количество агнста и история вам понравится – Долгих дней и приятных ночей.
> 
> Текст был написан для Yuletide 2012.

\- Завтра мы умрем, да? – Спрашивает Катберт, едва они усаживаются в маленькой палатке Роланда перед  угасающим костром.

Роланд не ожидал подобного вопроса, хотя бы потому, что оценивая ситуацию, любой был бы поражен до невозможности. У них ни численного превосходства, ни достаточного количества людей – Гилеад давно сгинул, как и большинство людей, на которых они равнялись, когда были маленькими.

Впрочем, много людей, с которыми они выросли вместе, тоже мертвы.

\- Что ты подумаешь обо мне, если бы я ответил нет? – спокойно отвечает Роланд, не поднимая взгляда с револьверов, которые он чистил.

 Они принадлежали его отцу. Как один, так и второй. Он все еще помнит день, когда отец отдал ему их  - сразу же после того, как он получил звание Стрелка и перед тем, как отправиться в Меджис. Но даже, если бы он не получил их тогда, это было не важно, ведь Уилл Диаборн не мог носить такое оружие. Его отец вызвал его в свои покои, показал ему револьверы и сказал: - Я все еще думаю, что ты слишком молод для них, но теперь они твои. Они будут ждать, когда ты вернешься.

Роланд не пропустил ни слова, и даже если бы отец ничего не сказал, он все равно поблагодарил бы его, пробежавшись рукой по рукоятке из сандалового дерева и по металлу ствола. Он чувствовал их тяжесть в руках, но пальцы так естественно легли на курок. Глаза отца потеплели, когда он снова встретился с ним взглядом.

\--

_Роланд не понимал чувства отца в тот момент, пока не прошло много времени. Но это уже другая история._

\--

\- Ты все тот же Роланд, который может солгать при любом случае, но не означает ли это, что твой друг должен чувствовать себя намного лучше? – раздраженно  ответил Катберт. Хоть в его голосе и были нотки раздражения, скорее всего, он не имел в виду ничего плохого. Роланд знал его достаточно давно, чтобы понять, на что намекал Катберт одним своим тоном и прямо сейчас он _знал_ , что сказал он это не опрометчиво.

Однако, это не преуменьшает правду. Роланд никогда не понимал к чему такой сарказм. Возможно, он никогда не поймет.

\--

(Он попробует, в отдаленном будущем, но не сейчас.) 

\--

\- Я бы не стал, даже если бы и мог, - Роланд наверняка уверен, что Берт знает это – Роланду не нравится, если он не прав, хотя он сделает все, что от него потребуется. Он будет лгать врагам и людям, которых он не знает, если этого потребует дело. Но он не поступит так со своим старым другом.

 Живым старым другом.

 Катберт фыркает и придвигается к нему, так что они сидят рядом, а не напротив друг друга.

\- Однако, ты все еще не ответил.

\- Ну ладно. Нет никаких предположений, что мы можем умереть завтра. Тебя это устроит?

 - Не особо. Я хочу сказать, кому понравится услышать такое?

Еще один хороший вопрос, думает Роланд.

 Он думает о Сюзан, о костре, который он видел в розовом шаре, о ее голосе, когда она закричала, что любит его. Иногда он задается вопросом, что бы случилось, если бы она не умерла, если бы он привез ее домой. Он никогда не узнает. Он думает об Алене, он умер от пули из револьвера Роланда, которая попала ему в грудь. Он тоже должен был быть с ними сейчас. Он не может представить, понравилось бы им услышать сейчас такое? И все же, они прошли через это. Умирая, Сюзан не сказала миру, что она ненавидит его, даже, несмотря на то, что он был причиной ее гибели. Ален был силен в Прикосновении. Ален, скорее всего, предполагал, что они сделают до того как все случилось.  И он все равно ушел на разведку, зная, что вернувшись,  друзья могут его убить.

\--

_(Они были не первые, кто с радостью отдали свои жизни за него. Они были не последние.)_

\--

\- Извини, это того не стоит.

\- Для того, кто получил свои револьверы в четырнадцать, иногда ты действительно ведешь себя как идиот.

Роланд прищуривается, когда смотрит в глаза Катберту – тот улыбается как обычно, пусть не так широко и не так ослепительно.

\- Это ты к чему?

\- Никто не рад умереть. Я всегда думал, что самая большая ложь, которой нас обучили – с радостью умереть за что-то стоящее. И у кого бы получилось?  Я знаю, что, черт возьми, не смог бы. Но это не значит, что я не сделаю это ради стоящей причины. И если это означает, что я умру, пока буду прикрывать твою спину в битве, то боюсь, есть и худшие способы уйти из жизни.

Роланд вспоминает,  как в свои семь завидовал мальчикам, которые были одного возраста с ним теперешним. Они получили свое оружие, они выглядели такими высокими и они стали стрелками.

Он не уверен, завидует ли он сейчас.

Он вспоминает, как смотрел в розовый кристалл, видел Темную Башню далеко впереди. Чувствовал, как она манит его к себе, и задавался вопросом, если ему необходимо прийти к ней, что же случится, если он завтра умрет? Может, все это была ложь – кристаллу знал, как лгать.

Но он ведь не солган про Сюзан, так ведь?

\- Кто знает, - в ответ на молчание Роланда произносит Берт. – Может, мы даже одержим победу. Только представь это. – он фыркает и смеется над чем-то, что кажется ему забавным, но это не его обычный беззаботный смех. Катберт не идиот, независимо от того, что Роланд думал о нем время от времени. Он знаете, что если он выживут, так и будет, потому что они выиграют. 

 - Я не исключаю такой вариант, - Роланд убирает пистолет в кобуру. После всего, если розовый кристалл не солгал, он должен будет отправиться к Башне. Ему было приятно, что в путешествии этом он не будет одинок.

 А если нет, возможно… Возможно, один из них не умрет в ближайшее время. Эта мысль успокаивает его, даже если и не должна. Но сама идея о том, чтобы разделить этот поход со вместе своим старым другом кажется ему гораздо привлекательнее.

 Он думает, с кем бы он хотел пойти – со своим ка-тетом, который образовался у него в Меджисе - он, Сюзан, Катберт, Ален, Шими. Теперь их осталось только двое. Хотел бы он чтобы все было иначе.

\- Это оптимизм? Из  твоих  уст?

  - Прекрати, - очевидно, Роланд не это имел в виду. Иногда он находит, что Катберт болтает неприятные вещи, но не на этот раз.

 (Иногда Роланд завидовал ему. Он никогда не мог улыбаться так часто, говорить так много и быть настолько открытым. Сказать по правде, он даже не уверен, умеет ли Катберт вообще лгать – он Стрелок, в конце концов, такой же, как он, но после всего случившегося, способны ли они вообще что-нибудь скрыть друг от друга?) 

 - Ой, заставь меня, - говорит Берт и подмигивает, и в этот момент Роланд понимает, что они ближе, чем несколько минут назад. Нога Катберта упирается в ногу Роланда, их локти касаются друг друга. Его глаза, неожиданно серьезные даже, несмотря на полуулыбку,  смотрят прямо в глаза Роланду. Он не осознает, что положил руку Берту на шею, пока не делает это. Катберт даже не делает попытки отстраниться.

 Его волосы грязными, вьющимися колечками падают на ладонь Роланда. Если бы он запустил в них пальцы, они бы запутались еще больше, - отстраненно замечает Роланд. Он не помнит, чувствовал ли он так себя рядом с Сюзан?

Что за глупость, по-твоему,  ты делаешь? – спрашивает голос в его голове. И он совсем не похож на кого-то, кого он знал раньше.

 - Я думаю, что может быть слишком жестокий подвиг, - говорит Роланд тихим голосом и ожидая реакции на слова.

\- И возможно, все будет легче, чем ты думаешь, - Отвечает Катберт, медленно придвигаясь ближе.

 Роланд ни о чем не думает, когда сокращает дистанцию. Намек был таким очевидным и Катберт не из тех людей, который был бы нежен с ним. Они знают друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы притворяться нежными, скорее всего, но это не проблема. Момент, когда его губы коснулись губ Берта, натолкнулись друг на друга, одна рука ухватила Роланда за лацкан рубашки, крепко сжав ее в кулаке. Язык Берта обводит нижнюю губу Роланда, а затем и их целиком и Роланд думает, что _с Сюзан все было совсем по-другому._ На милом,прекрасном лице Сюзан совсем не было щетины, ее губы были совсем другими, ее дыхание, определенно, было менее кислым, однако, это не значит, что ему не нравилось. Просто все совсем иначе, но кажется таким  знакомым, что если у них было столько всего общего в прошлом, то осталось сделать только это. Катберт не был нежным, но и не сильно давил – это было странно приятно. Его другая рука накрыла шею Роланда и это прикосновение было теплым и _приятным._

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздух, между ними едва оставалось свободное пространство. Катберт прислонился лбом к Роланду, его дыхание грело щеку Роланда, он мог чувствовать, как сердцебиение Берта участилось, его – нет, но рука, лежащая на шее Берта, слегка подрагивала.

 - Ты не должен думать, что мы умрем, - говорит Роланд. Он знает, что это может быть ложь, но ему хочется верить, что это не так.

\--

(В недалеком будущем, он будет врать целенаправленно. Но не сейчас.)  

\--

\- Это потому что ты увидел часть будущего в кристалле, который показал тебе лишь то, что ты хотел увидеть? Я бы не доверял ему, мой друг, - глаза у Катберта темные и слегка расширены, смотрит прямо в глаза Роланду и он хочет, чтобы он впервые оказался неправ.

\- Я был не один, - настаивал Роланд. – Я не шел к Темной Башне сам. – _А ты один из нескольких, кто покинул меня. С кем же тогда я должен буду идти?_

 - Но ты никогда не видел их лица, - Катберт вдыхает и затем он _придвигается,_ его колени опускаются на землю возле бедер Роланда, а руки лежат на его плечах и голова по-прежнему слишком близко к голове Роланда. – Но знаешь что, если я завтра умру, я не хочу думать о том, что ты видел в розовом шаре, пока я волнуюсь, куда же ты подевался?

\- Тогда что ты хочешь?

\- А разве это не очевидно?

Он наклоняется и Роланд с готовностью отвечает, когда они сминают губы друг друга в поцелуе. И снова его накрывает это чувство знакомого, теплого и безопасного – так может быть только с кем-то, кого ты знаешь как себя, на кого можешь положиться (хотя иногда Роланд  думает, что у Катберта есть небольшая часть, которую он никогда не видел и, вероятно, она настолько мала, что это не имеет значения). Ка – не ветер прямо сейчас. Ка –камни, или нечто тяжелое, возможно, твердая древесина, при помощи которой он чистил пистолеты, а сейчас так сильно сжимает пальцами. Она не вскружит ему голову и не заставит мчаться напролом, но возможно, вскружит голову – это лучшее определение.    

Роланд не думает о Ка или о предстоящей битве, или Джоне Фарсоне, или о чем угодно еще, просто о губах Катберта очерчивающих линию его челюсти и о пульсе Берта, отчаянно бьющемся под пальцами Роланда перед тем, как они свалились на покрывало. Он едва ли может видеть лицо Берта в слабом свете угасающих углей, но улыбается, когда его ложится на бедро Роланда, а другая возвращается на шею. Они лежат прижавшись друг к другу друг напротив друга.   

\- У тебя.. – шепчет Роланд и локоть Берта впивается ему в бок.

 - Тогда перестань болтать о башнях и кристаллах, битвах и ка. Я уже знаю, что я пойду за тобой что бы ни случилось – мне не нужно слушать это сейчас.

Роланд кивает. Ему не нужно знать конец предложения, ему вообще не нужно слушать что нужно Катберту.

 - Тогда ты тоже.

Он снимает свой ремень следом за Бертом, а затем он перекатывается и оказывается на нем сверху  и нет больше разговоров о Ка или битве, или Башне до самого утра.

\--

Хотел бы я, - думает Роланд, - чтобы ты видел все то, что видел я в кристалле, и видел хорошо.

 Они все еще лежат на покрывале, их рубашки расстегнуты, штаны наполовину приспущены, а руки  касаются всего, до чего могут дотянуться. Роланд медленно касается Берта, но не может остановить себя тоже. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Берта, когда они лежат друг на друге и двигаются – у них нет ни времени, ни терпения для чего-то изысканного. Они двигаются и их губы сминаются в поцелуе, прижимаются к щеке, виску или глазам.  Когда рука Роланда дотягивается до бедра Берта и обхватывает вместе их эрегированные члены, у Катберта вырывается небольшой крик, который могли услышать поблизости.  Не то, чтобы это было важно прямо сейчас. Роладнд выдыхает и старается не потерять ритм, пока его рука движется между их телами. Его губы касаются шеи Берта, на этом месте остается засос, Катберт выдыхает имя Роланда и они оба содрогаются, тесно прижимаюясь друг к другу после оргазма.

На плечах у Роланда остались красные следы в тех местах, где в них впивались пальцы Берта, и огонь почти погас, но кое-где угли еще светятся. Этот неровный блеск оранжевого света  отражается в голубых глазах Роланда (их кажется почти черными, но если приглядеться можно увидеть настоящий цвет), когда Катберт поднимает голову и целует опухшие губы Роланда. Никто из них не сожалеет о случившемся.

\--

Роланд уже проваливается в сон, когда Берт кладет свою голову возле его шеи, губы касаются кожи и Роланда снова накрывает чувство чего-то теплого, знакомого и безопасного, хотя нет ничего плохого, если он вздремнет немного перед рассветом.

Он хочет верить, что ни один из них не умрет утром. Он хочет верить, что они оба увидят Темную Башню, если Ка того пожелает, но почему нет? Он видел многие вещи в том шаре, которые не сбылись, но почему у него было чувство что возможно _та_ часть видений не имела значения?

 - Ну мы же здесь, - выдыхает он. _Я знал что мы будем здесь._ С этой мыслью он засыпает и никогда не услышит, что Берт прошепчет ему в ключичу в ответ секундой позже.

\--

_Хотел бы я, чтобы это оказалось правдой, -_ вот что произнес Катберт. И не в первый раз, из них двоих, он снова оказался прав. 


End file.
